Keeping the Rhythm
by kyumis
Summary: Relationships are like dances, there is always a perfect timing for each one.


**Keeping the rhythm**

**For the d/hr tumblr contest**

_I don't own anything, although I hope I did. Life would have been simpler. (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Zouk – Caribbean disco dance and corresponding type of fast rhythmic <strong>

Hermione's brain was in scatters, deeming her unable to move. Reality had unfolded right under her nose, and everything had happened in a flash. The screams that came from both sides of the battlefield, littering the place with bodies of people whom she had recognized, acquaintances she had said hello before, friends that have gone through thick and thin with her, all looking like flies that had been swat on the ground. Slowly, her knees gave way and she sank onto the damp field, giving herself completely to darkness.

"Potter, I said, for the nth time, I am fine, damn it. Stop asking me if I need food. You are not my friggin' nanny. I can jolly well take care of myself!" She thought she knew that voice from somewhere. She just couldn't put her finger on it. It sounded familiar. Was it Harry or Ron? No, she could recognize her best friends' voice when she hears them.

"Hush you two. Oh! Hermione is stirring! Malfoy, don't push me!"

Blonde hair with grey, worried looking eyes stared down at her, while she gave a questioning glance. He looked familiar, she thought. Someone called him Malfoy right? "Draco-o?" she managed to croak out. She flinched at the sound. Oh merlin, that was an ugly sound.

She looked around, bringing in the landscape of the house. White walls with the sun shining brightly outside, and it all came rushing back. The war, the bodies, the screams and "Harry! Where's Harry!" Her eyes were frantic, looking around the room, before a pair of green eyes she had been so accustomed to looking at came in front of her.

"Mione, I am safe. Gosh, you sound like Ginny and Molly combined together." Ginny gave him a dirty look, while Ron stood up and scooted towards the bed.

"We won the war Hermione, but we couldn't find you. Ginny thought you didn't make it and started wailing like some banshee, well at least until ferret of the century showed up with you in his arms."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, while Draco showed the finger, and Hermione laughed and took a look at the said blonde. He was scowling, but when he met her eyes, his facial expression contorted into a mixture of relief and concern, his eyes soften, and suddenly the air in the room felt strangely tightly. She gave a slight smile, before looking away to calm that erratic beating of her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Tango – Latin-American ballroom dance with long pauses<strong>

It was like a game of hide and seek, with Hermione being the one who seeks, and Draco, the one who hides. Hermione, who had taken residence at the Burrow while recuperating her health, was listening to Ginny rave on and on about how Draco looked like every girl's ideal prince charming when she was in his arms. "And he had that look of worry and concern on his face! If someone was to tell him that he was carrying his wife on his hands that night, I would have totally believed…" Hermione wonders how long Harry is going to take to come get his girlfriend.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Her voice was soft, but it didn't give anything away, making it sound like an innocent question. It wasn't a secret that Hermione Granger was friends with Draco Malfoy. His switch of alliances had proven to be of great help during the defeat of Voldemort, and Harry couldn't be happier. Draco, from what Ginny had told her, was living at Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ron, and while they are still in the process of warming up to each other, they have kept their disagreements at its minimal, and to quote what Ginny had said, "On the way to becoming best buds."

"Last night. It was quite late though. I think you were asleep in your room already. He came to see if you were doing fine. Weird, it's not like he didn't know you were an early sleeper. Forever coming so late to see you… Man, it's almost like he is avoiding you."

Hermione knew that. She knew the visits from Draco. The slight shift in the air around the room would cause her to be awake, war instincts, she would always tell herself. And the caresses Draco does to her when he sits beside the bed and making sure the blanket was up to her shoulders. She knew all that, and she also knew he was avoiding her.

"Oh, Harry is calling. I think I might be staying at Grimmauld tonight. See you in the morning!" Ginny took off with her bag, before giving Hermione a wink and with the sound of loud green flames, Ginny disappeared from the fireplace.

Tonight, she thought, is the night where she will win this unsaid game they have been playing.

Hermione looked at the clock, 11.50pm. He always came at 12am sharp, all washed up from the day's work as an Auror and apparating into the living room. And she is sitting down on the couch right now, waiting for his appearance. 10 more minutes, she thought, and it's show time.

Draco stumbled a little when he landed onto the Persian rug that lay neatly on the floor. He had liked this rug a lot, and would always take time to appreciate its design every time he came over. But today, his eyes were glued to a pair of brown eyes that were staring right at him, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Hi Draco, what brings you here at such an unearthly hour?" she knew the answer, but at the moment, playing dumb seem like the best thing to do.

He looked at her for a moment, before his face brows creased together, as if deep in thought. "You do know the reason Hermione. And you made it clear that day that you didn't feel what I felt, that you wanted away from me, and I am giving you that now. It is fine if you do not acknowledge my presence, but you can't stop me from acknowledging yours."

She looked away from his gaze; all the mean things she had said to him the night before the final battle came rushing back at her, telling him to leave her alone, and that she, didn't like him a single bit, but rather, tolerated him. She reasoned with herself that she is not even to be blamed. Merlin, she loved this guy more than she loved her books. But being the best friend of Harry Potter meant that she had signed herself up for a war that had guaranteed her to ticket to the Heaven but not a ticket back. She didn't want to hurt him should she not make it and in haste, spewed all these words in hope of making everything between them disappear. Now that she is alive, she wonders if it was all a miracle, or just pure dumb luck.

Heaving a loud sigh, she stood up, took his face to hers and gave him a kiss, straight at the lips. Draco was just so predictable to her, and she had enough of this little tango that they had it going since living together during the war. She knew he wouldn't fight back, and after both of them realized that their actions may cause cerebral hypoxia, they pulled back, with Hermione having a big smile on her face, and Draco, a smirk.

"I knew that. You know, that you loved me. I am, after all, pretty hard to resist."

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a mock punch on his shoulder, before Draco took her by the waist to engage in some tongue actions on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Waltz – Ballroom dance in ¾ time<strong>

"Man, you are the most indecisive person I have ever known. Draco Malfoy, I am gravely disappointed." Blaise Zabini stated, hands on his heart, "and heartbroken." Using two fingers to make an inverted 'u' on his mouth.

"Blaise, that's gross. Stop acting like some girl. Pansy should be the one doing that."

"Hey, I heard that! Come on Draco, you two have been together for almost 3 years. I dated Ron for only a year and we are married already! I wouldn't be surprised if she ran off with some other guy. You have put this off long enough." Pansy said nonchalantly. The war has taught her to be more appreciative, and it came as a surprise to everyone when Pansy declared that she was dating Ron at one of their weekly dinners. He still vividly remembered choking on the rice he was eating, and Blaise spilling his wine all over himself.

"Yeah, I agree. Of all you know, she might leave you for Neville. I bet that guy is still single."

Draco had every intention to marry Hermione, and it would like a dream come true for him. She was the most amazing girl he had ever dated, but while he loved to get married, he wasn't sure if he was ready to commit, much less have his own children. Harry and Ginny had kids, and while he adored them, he wasn't ready. "You are nothing like Lucius, and you know it. I am sure your kids will learn to appreciate that they have the best father around. Pansy said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"You know mate, tomorrow might be the right time, since it is Fête de l'Humanité in Paris. Imagine the music, food and wine. I tell you, that is life."

"Draco, where are we going? And why are you packing the luggage?" Hermione questioned for the fifth time, while Draco gave her his answer for the fifth time, a shrug of the shoulder. Sighing in slight frustration, she stood at the door, refusing to budge a little.

"Okay, so we are going to Paris, the muggle way. This would mean we will be going to take an airplane and stay in a hotel for a week before taking a plane back, with no apparation.

Her suspicion has been confirmed, her boyfriend's sanity has officially gone to the dogs.

The Fête de l'Humanité was in full swing when they arrived, and since it was the weekend, the streets were crowded with people, all basking in the sounds of the musicians that took the stages as they danced on the streets, with food and beverages all around. All Draco needed now was a perfect atmosphere, and that, wouldn't be much of a problem soon.

The band on stage had suddenly started with a slow song, and the movements on the floor begin to slow. She felt herself being pulled into a waltz as the piano compliments the ballad that was currently being sang. Draco had his arms around her, and she felt right in place. Taking in the moment, she had her eyes closed, savouring every muscle movement from him that had made her swoon since day one. Little did she noticed it was the end of the song until the heat that once covered her body disappeared and murmurs seem to be surrounding her. This is a bad sign, she thought, and as she opens her eyes to the slightest, she found a sight to behold.

Kneeling in front of her was Draco Malfoy, with a velvet box containing a ring bigger than anything she has seen from her late night melodramas. She gaped, sucked in a breath, and composed herself.

Draco knew it was now or never, and after giving himself a pep talk of 1 second which consisted of only, 'You can do it,' he blurted, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><em>Zouk: popular hangout place in Singapore :D<em>

_Tango: interaction marked by a lack of straightforwardness_

_Waltz: move or advance in a lively or conspicuous manner_

_Fête de l'Humanité: festival with music, food and drinks from different places. It will be held from the 16 - 18 September this year._

Forgive my French, I only studied the language for 6 months and I got a C+ for that module. ):

Please review! /throws virtual cookies all around


End file.
